Glasses Guy
by Crazycit
Summary: Kyon was never a glasses guy because he used to wear them.


AN: I totally blame this fanfic on that calendar image of Kyon holding glasses. I was actually starting to write out the gender-bender story but somehow my mind changed from Kyon-chan to Kyon wearing glasses. O-o Weird. So enjoy this random scenario.

Warning: AU, randomness, and lack of beta around to proof read it

------

Kyon was never a glasses guy.

He used to wear glasses.

When he started Junior High, he found that his vision would blur. There were times where he would be staring out of the classroom window and instead of bright blue skies that beckoned; there would be a world of gray and silence. A blink and those endlessly blue skies returned and the mindless chatter of the teacher continued.

Sometimes he couldn't make out the details of a person. His classmates became blurs of flesh colored people, walking and talking with no distinctive features. He would stare trying to see some detail, something to make him know that this was another human, not some blob from outer space. But, with another set of blinks, the blurs would come into focus and all was normal.

Occasionally, the opposite happened. His vision would sharpen, making all minute details explode. The simple way of a smile, the glow in someone's eyes, the shrug of the shoulders, he saw them all without looking at the whole person. Blinking, he would focus in on the face of the person and those details would fade away into the background once again as they continued to chat.

Every now and again, he would see things out of the corner of his eyes. During a shopping trip, he had thought he saw a bunny girl running around but it was just a young lady walking around with a bag of small and cute knickknacks. Walking in the downtown area, he could have sworn that he saw glowing orbs of light fly around the night sky but his mother would tell him that he saw an aircraft flying in the sky. Even in the local library, he would see an image of a girl in the corner reading a book. Nevertheless, on closer inspection, the image disappeared to reveal a fold out chair stacked in the corner.

Watching for things like this became more interesting than school work. It also didn't help that the writing on the board would shift around making his Japanese lesson morph into some lost ancient writing system. The decline in his school work caused concern to pass through his parents and led to the discovery to his failing vision. To correct them, his parents bought glasses for him. With them, he was assured that he would see clearly.

Indeed he did, he could finally see things with crystal clarity. And it sucked.

Nothing became interesting to look at: the sky was always going to be blue, people would be people, and words would stay words. There were no more unique things to look at anymore.

He took them off after meeting Sasaki. She told him that his glasses made him look mature.

Joining high school was the same. There were times were the people around him would blur away and people would come into focus, but he would blame Haruhi and Koizumi for getting into his face and screwing up his vision.

His glasses sat in the bottom of his bag, protected in a hard case that his mother gave him. He never saw the point to wear them anymore.

So the day when Haruhi came in with plastic glasses for everyone in the SOS Brigade to wear (for some silly reason, he never caught what she said), he silently pulled his own out. Wearing them after maybe months of neglect, his eyes felt tired but the room was not as blurry as before.

Haruhi looked happy as she jumped on Miss Asahina's back, those thin tan rimless glasses slipping off her nose.

Miss Asahina looked afraid while she tried to stop Haruhi from placing those blocky black plastic glasses with that fake nose and mustache on her face.

Nagato looked more interested in the book on her lap than the small commotion…she was given the same glasses that she wore when Haruhi met her.

Koizumi was sitting there and smiling while pushing the 3-D glasses higher up his nose.

Taking them off, Kyon rubbed his eyes as he looked around once again:

Haruhi was glowing with happiness as she was harassing Miss Asahina to wear something completely idiotic. Her smile brighten up the room and added a drop of fear for her victims.

Miss Asahina was like a princess in distress, her beauty shining through Haruhi's dark intentions. Those small dainty hands tried and failed to push Haruhi away.

Nagato was like a porcelain doll, pale and still. Only her eyes that were being framed by wires showed off any life. They traveled down those paper pages like mercury being poured down from a tube.

Koizumi still sat there smiling, yet there was amusement in it, not just forced mysterious content. For a second, it almost looked like he was not faking, but another second pasted and that plastic grin was just screaming to be punched in the face.

"KYON!"

Flinching at Haruhi's loud voice, Kyon looked up to be assaulted by said voice, yelling at his disrespect for his Brigade leader's wishes and to put on those glasses she brought him right now. Sighing and complaining all the way, Kyon placed the fake glasses on; they were identical to his own that were now once again forgotten in the bag. Ignoring Haruhi's complaints that Kyon looked less stupid in them, he looked around to see nothing changed.

Kyon still isn't a glasses guy, finding glasses a waste for his eyes. There was nothing wrong with his eyes. His mind…he is not so sure. Then again, hanging out with these extraordinary members of the SOS Brigade could ruin a perfectly normal mind.

Yet, for the rest of the day, he kept those glasses on.

-End-


End file.
